Reuniones de Curso
by Siniestra Malfoy
Summary: La reunión de ex-compañeros no iba mal, pero las intenciones de Seamus de acostarse con Malfoy lo enervaban. ¿Por qué con el rubio? Al menos podía estar seguro que Malfoy lo rechazaría... ¿no?. PWP, H/D.


Título: Reuniones de Curso  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: H/D  
Rating: NC-17  
Advertencias: Slash, PWP  
Género: Romance/PWP  
Palabras: 2268~  
Resumen: **La reunión no iba mal, pero las intenciones de Seamus de acostarse con Malfoy lo enervaban. ¿Por qué con el rubio? Al menos podía estar seguro que Malfoy lo rechazaría... ¿no?**

NdA: Fic como regalo para Kisachanlove y respuesta a su pedido para el meme de los primeros besos. Espero que te guste, y que te encuentres bien. Gracias por el apoyo que me has dado en el poco tiempo que llevas leyendo ;) y que hoy la pases genial =D.

* * *

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna, mientras veía al grupo que llenaba el salón de su departamento.

Habían transcurrido diez años desde el final de la guerra y Hermione había exigido que se organizara una fiesta, donde se reuniera a la mayor cantidad de personas del grupo que había sido parte del octavo año de Hogwarts. _Incluyendo a Slytherin_.

Claro, como ella está de novia de Theodore Nott, pensó Harry, frunciendo el ceño momentáneamente. Siempre había creído que la chica terminaría con Ron, pero los giros del destino los habían separado, dejándolos simplemente como amigos. Y luego ella había conocido a Nott gracias a su trabajo en el ministerio, manteniendo una extraña relación con el chico.

—Harry —saludó Seamus acercándose a él, distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos, alzando un vaso con whisky de fuego, antes de darle un ruidoso sorbo—. Buenísima fiesta —gritó, por sobre el ruido de la música—. Joder... y el que haya venido Malfoy sólo mejora las cosas —murmuró insinuante, acercándose al moreno, mientras le señalaba a Draco. Éste estaba sentado solo en un sillón, con un cigarro entre sus dedos, mientras miraba una ruidosa pelea entre Hermione y Ron, sonriendo divertido. La camisa oscura que vestía lo hacía lucir aún más pálido que de costumbre y las luces bajas hacían resplandecer su pelo—. No te imaginas cómo espero a que esté lo suficientemente ebrio como para llevármelo a la cama murmuró en un tono bajo Seamus, despertando a Harry de su ensoñación.

Un duro nudo se asentó en su estómago, al oír la frase del irlandés. Veía al rubio todos los días, sin poder hacer nada más que observarlo y desear hablar con él —aparte de las típicas puyas, obvio— gracias a que eran compañeros en el Depertamento de Aurores. Y era tan conocida la fama de difícil que tenía Draco. Hace un poco más de un año había terminado con Zabini, luego de unos escandalosos engaños por parte del moreno, y desde entonces el rubio permanecía soltero, sin que se le conociera ninguna aventura.

—No creo que consigas nada, ya sabes como es Malfoy —dijo duro Harry, el tinte de celos pasando desapercibido para Seamus.

—Oh, pero Harry... si está lo suficientemente ebrio, no debe ser muy difícil de convencer —dijo sonriendo el castaño—. Además, debo llevarle esto si es que quiero que mi plan funcione —murmuró, señalando la botella de whisky.

—Inténtalo —gruñó Harry, antes de voltearse y desaparecer rumbo a la cocina. Necesitaba un vaso de lo que fuera, pero muy fuerte... y frío.

~.~

—Oh, Potter — escuchó un quejido tras él. Volteándose, pudo ver la delgada figura de Draco Malfoy apoyándose débilmente en la pequeña mesa de la cocina. Traía el pelo bastante desordenado, como si alguien hubiese pasado sus manos por él, y la camisa entreabierta, con un extraño mordisco en el cuello. Un latigazo de celos golpeó su cuerpo, de sólo imaginarse que Seamus hubiese logrado algo con el rubio. Después de todo se había encerrado en la cocina por más de media hora.

—Malfoy —gruñó, dándole nuevamente la espalda, tentado de girarse al oír los pasos del rubio rodear la mesita, hasta sentarse cerca de él, ambos apoyados en la mesa, mirando hacia el ventanal que mostraba el paisaje en Londres.

—Potter... deberías tratar de vigilar un poco a tus amigos —murmuró Draco, retirándose un mechón de la cara—. Ese irlandés me estuvo acosando tanto tiempo... si no fuese por Weasley, no sé en donde estaría ahora —su voz sonó más arrastrada de lo normal, dejándole saber a Harry que Seamus sí había logrado darle bastante alcohol, aunque no el suficiente para lograr algo con él.

—No creo que deba andar de niñera, ¿no? —siseó, antes de servirse otro vaso de vodka, a pesar del ligero mareo que empezaba a sentir.

—Pero deberías defender a las personas, ¿no? Para eso te hiciste auror —susurró levemente sarcástico, acercándose aún más, dejando que su costado rozara ligeramente contra el de Harry.

Estuvo tentado de responder con una pesadez, pero prefirió tomarse un trago de su vaso, a decir algo que los llevaría a pelear inevitablemente.

—Claro que quizá, lo que realmente querías era que yo cayera en las redes de Finnigan, después de todo te vi hablando con él antes de que se me acercara —dijo con una voz que rayaba en la inocencia, haciendo que los celos burbujearan en su interior de sólo imaginarse a Draco con Seamus.

Como si fueras tan inocente, pensó Harry un momento, apretando el vidrio entre sus dedos.

—...Y de ese modo lograr que alguien confirmara todas esas estupideces que Blaise anduvo diciendo sobre mí. Sobre que me gustaba duro, que era una pequeña puta,y mil chorradas más.

—Es mentira —respondió Harry, sintiendo como su miembro reaccionaba con las palabras del rubio, recordando cada maravillosa paja hecha pensando en las cosas que el rubio decía—. Nunca quise que Seamus se acercara a ti —gruñó, golpeando la mesa al dejar el vaso sobre ella.

—Entonces demuéstramelo —susurró Draco, colocándose frente a él, un brillo retador y deseo reluciendo claros en sus ojos.

~.~

Antes de darse cuenta, había sido jalado por su cintura contra el cuerpo del moreno, sintiendo el choque firme contra sus caderas, y unos labios ansiosos recorrer su cuello y su quijada, lamiendo y dando pequeños besos.

Un sonoro gemido dejó su boca, al sentir la suave caricia de la lengua de Harry sobre sus labios, dejando el gusto amargo del vodka en ellos, mientras invadía firmemente su boca, devorando todo a su paso; y una manos frías que se colaban por debajo de su camisa, rozando el borde de los delgados pantalones que llevaba, poniéndole la piel de gallina con el contraste de temperaturas.

Respondiendo con ansias, se presionó aún más contra ese pecho fibroso, dejando que sus manos se enredaran en los mechones negros, jalándolos suavemente, haciendo más rudo el beso, disfrutando de las pequeñas mordidas que el moreno dejaba sobre sus labios, restregando sus caderas insinuantemente, haciendo crecer rápidamente ambas erecciones.

_~.~_

_Dios, cómo deseaba a Draco._

Girándose, Harry empujó a Draco contra la mesa, penetrando con su lengua la boca complaciente del rubio, ganándose un jadeo ahogado, mientras saboreaba cada rincón de ella, disfrutando el gusto a whisky y a tabaco que la impregnaba.

—Potter —gimoteó Draco cuando se separaron, tirando su cuello hacia atrás, exponiéndolo a las duras mordidas del moreno.

Con fuerza sujetó las caderas de Draco, alzándolo hasta dejarlo sentado sobre la mesa, quedando situado entre sus muslos, permitiendo que ambas erecciones se frotaran ligeramente.

—Dios... no sabes cuánto he deseado tenerte así —susurró Harry, respirando agitadamente sobre los labios rojos del rubio, rozándolos brevemente entre palabra y palabra, algo asustado del momento cuando Draco retrocediera y le dijera que no iba a tener nada con él.

—Pero ahora me tienes aquí —respondió Draco sorprendiendo a Harry al sujetarlo por la nuca, jalándolo hasta besarlo nuevamente, incitándolo a dominar el beso, mientras enredaba ambas piernas en sus caderas, gimiendo al sentir el roce entre sus erecciones.

Ansioso empezó a tironear la camisa del rubio, el deseo de meses, quizá años, haciendo mella en él. Un jadeo dejó la boca de Draco, al sentir algunos botones saltar, resonando en el frío piso de la cocina, mientras intentaba quitarle la camisa a Harry.

Besándolo ávidamente, dejó que una mano acariciara los firmes músculos del rubio, logrando un pequeño sollozo al pellizcar un pezón, al tiempo que su otra mano lo mantenía expectante, luchando contra el cierre de su pantalón.

Cuando por fin logró bajarlo, ambos gimieron ronco, Draco disfrutando del suave contacto entre su erección y la mano tosca del Gryffindor, y Harry al darse cuenta que Draco no llevaba nada bajo los pantalones. Lentamente comenzó a mover su mano, apreciando el peso de la polla del rubio y la suavidad de la piel. No podía recordar el tiempo que había ansiado tenerla entre sus dedos, y tocarla como lo hacía ahora.

—Potter —gimoteó Draco, arqueándose levemente, cerrando los ojos al sentir el lento ritmo que el moreno impuso.

Despacio movió su mano, dedicándole especial atención a la punta roja, girando la muñeca brevemente, recordando los detalles que lo hacían gemir fuertemente, buscando más sonidos de la boca de Draco.

Deslizando la otra mano, sujetó las suaves bolas del rubio, masajeándolas con cuidado, dejando que sus dedos bajaran un poco más hasta rozar su entrada, sonriendo satisfecho al oír los leves quejidos necesitados de Draco.

—Apresúrate —murmuró el rubio separándose un poco, peleando contra la bragueta de Harry, rozando descaradamente la erección que se adivinaba bajo la tela.

—Demonios —con un jadeo, Harry sacó la varita del bolsillo, haciendo desaparecer los dos pantalones, gimiendo al sentir la piel del rubio contra sus muslos y el agarre firme de los talones de Draco en su baja espalda—. Así está mejor —susurró, antes de besar nuevamente al rubio, intoxicándose con el aroma de su piel. Separándose un momento, murmuró un hechizo lubricante, directo en la entrada del rubio, antes de rozarla con sus dedos, buscando dilatar a Draco antes de penetrarlo.

—No —siseó Draco, sujetando con fuerza el brazo, estremeciendo con el roce de los dedos sobre su sensible entrada—. No me prepares —ordenó, quitándole la varita a Harry, lanzando el hechizo lubricante sobre la erección del moreno—. Lo quiero así... duro —gruñó, enterrando los dientes sobre el lóbulo de Harry, empujando sus caderas contra la polla del Gryffindor.

—Merlín... —gimió Harry, su mente nublándose ante tantos estímulos.

Guiando con su mano su erección, frotó la punta contra la entrada resbalosa del rubio, sonriendo con los sollozos de Draco.

—_Métela _—la voz de Draco envió una corriente de placer por su cuerpo. Con un empujón logró atravesar el apretado anillo, temiendo venirse con sólo eso—. Vamos, vamos —apuró, enterrando sus dedos en los hombros de Harry, buscando el apoyo para empujarse contra él.

Penetrando lentamente, podía notar cada espasmo del canal del rubio sujetándolo, como si buscara tragárselo por completo, empujándolo aún más adentro.

De un manotazo botó todo lo que estaba sobre la mesita, antes de aventar a Draco contra ella, acomodándolo para terminar de embestirlo con fuerza, gimiendo al notar sus testículos chocar contra las nalgas del rubio y los rasguños que éste dejó en sus hombros.

—Sí, sí, vamos Potter, _muévete_ —chilló Draco, arqueándose bajo su agarre, enterrando sus talones en el moreno.

Respirando agitadamente, empezó con ritmo frenético que hacía temblar la pequeña mesa, y lograba sonoros quejidos en Draco cada vez que lo embestía. Inclinándose, besó hambrientamente al rubio, intentando acallar el ruido, temiendo que alguien pudiera entrar en ese momento a la cocina, y descubrirlos follando sobre la mesa. Enterrando la cabeza junto al cuello de Draco, gimió al pensar en ser pillados, con él empujándose fuertemente dentro del rubio.

La adrenalina y la excitación lo estaban llevando al extremo, jadeando al notar los mordiscos que Draco dejaba en su cuello y los movimientos del rubio tratando de encontrarlo en cada acometida, resbalando fácilmente sobre la mesa sudada. Enredando su mano en la polla de Draco, la jaló con fuerza, masturbándolo rápidamente, al ritmo de sus estocadas.

—Mierda —gimió el Slytherin, dejándose caer sobre la mesa, doblándose imposiblemente, su rostro contraído en una mueca de dolor, mientras se corría con fuerza, temblando con cada embestida que Harry seguía dándole.

—Joder —ver a Draco correrse, era lo más sexy que había visto en su vida. Y la manera en que todo su interior se apretaba alrededor de su erección, parecía querer extraer cada gota de semen de sus bolas. Con un gruñido, se vino, sintiendo sus piernas temblar y su polla ser estrangulada por el recto del rubio, dejando caer su peso sobre Draco, aplastándolo contra la mesa.

Resollando cansados, ahora podían oír el ruido de la fiesta que continuaba fuera, dándose cuenta del riesgo de que alguien los hubiera atrapado.

—Merlín, Potter, ¿quién lo hubiera imaginado? —susurró Draco, dejando sus dedos deslizarse sobre los hombros del moreno, retirando gotitas de humedad de la piel de Harry.

Retirándose lentamente del interior del rubio, no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecho al oír el gemido quedo de Draco.

—Ya ves —respondió, atrayendo su varita, limpiándolos a los dos rápidamente—. Y confirmé lo que decía Zabini sobre ti —siseó, separándose, recordando el motivo por el cual Draco había venido a buscarlo en un primer momento, culpándolo de aliarse con Seamus para descubrir la verdad del rubio.

El sonido de pasos acercándose por el pasillo, hizo que ambos saltaran, quedándose en silencio y mirándose asustados.

—Y ya que supuestamente lo comprobaste —susurró bajito Draco, clavando su mirada en los ojos verdes—. ¿Por qué no me apareces en tu habitación y te aseguras de estar en lo correcto?

~.~

—Estoy segura de haber oído ruidos en la cocina —gruñó Hermione, mirando enojada a Ron.

—Sí... de seguro fue Kreacher reclamando por el ruido que _nosotros_ hacemos allá en el salón —respondió el pelirrojo, recorriendo con la mirada cada lugar de la ordenada habitación—. Lo que sea, aquí no pasó nada. Está todo en orden —murmuró, sacando una cerveza del refrigerador y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Pero... —un pequeño objeto llamó la atención de la castaña, agachándose a recogerlo desde debajo de la mesa—. ¡Ves! —exclamó, agitando la mano hacia el pelirrojo en el pasillo—. Te digo que algo pasó ahí —dijo, señalando el botón entre sus dedos.

—Hermione, cualquiera pudo perder un botón —suspiró Ron, quitándoselo y tirándolo por una ventana—. Ve y busca a Nott, tomate algo y diviértete —gruñó, desapareciendo entre el grupo.

—Pero si estoy segura...

—.—.—.—.—Fin

* * *

Si te gustó, dímelo ;)

Reina Sini~~


End file.
